Against all odds
by dmhg
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been together a year. When the battle begins he goes to fight against Voldermort, will he come back to her alive. COMPLETE
1. Against all odds

Disclaimer: don't own the song, don't own the characters.

Hermione Granger was 18 years old; she had just graduated from Hogwarts the top of her class. Today was her last day in the wizarding world, being a student. Everyone was worried for what lie ahead. The final battle was rumoured to start soon; inside information had revealed the Voldermort was getting stronger. She saw Harry get off the train with Ron. She knew that Harry was going through a lot because of what was expected of him, there wasn't as much pressure on Ron or her as there was on Harry. Especially not her, she wasn't going to war she was going to help in the Hospital wing with the help of Madame Pomfrey and many other students. They had got information that an attack on Hogwarts was after graduation, meaning tonight.

She stood in the great hall surrounded by many students. Hermione was sat with her boyfriend of the last year, non other than Draco Malfoy. After the end of 5th year he joined the Order and quickly became as equally powerful as Harry, She and Ron. It was at the end of 6th year that she and Draco became close after many months of working together all that was needed was a little push from her best friends, who had quickly accepted Draco when he spilled some very important information on death eaters and Voldermort.

Draco was going to be taking her place as the brains behind Harry and Ron, she looked to him as she saw Dumbledore rise from his seat, all the other warriors rose too and began walking to the back of the hall.

_**How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here, taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all**_

Hermione saw Draco give her a nod before he turned his attention back to Dumbledore. She knew that the battle was going to be though, and she knew that there wasn't going to be many survivors. Voldermorts army was far bigger and they weren't afraid to use unforgivable curses on the other side.

**_How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all _**

So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Ooh, take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've got to face

Hermione heard what sounded like drums, a sign that the battle had began. She saw the order and students who were battling move to the doors. She waited for Draco to turn around, to come running to her and promise her everything would be all right. She knew Draco well enough and he never made promises that he would find hard to keep. She had asked him to promise to her that he would come back alive, but the couldn't promise something like that to her.

That was something she respected.

**_  
I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_**

Hermione stood with many of the others that was staying, she was crying silent tears, she tired to hold them back, but she couldn't, she didn't want anyone to see her cry. Especially her best friends and Draco, who had become more than a best friend.

**_So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Now, take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is all I can do  
And that's what I've got to face_**

Hermione decided as the fighters walked out of the doors, that all she could do was wait, wait for news, wait for it to be over, wait for Harry and Ron. And wait for Draco to return.

**_Take a good look at me now  
'Cause I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've got to take_**

She knew it would be hard for them out there, but it was something that had to be done. Harry, Ron and Draco were strong she knew that Harry and Ron would be back. But prayed Draco would come back. She just wished that he would look at her one last time, give her his smile that won her heart a year ago. She just wished...

**_Take a look at me now_**

And he did Draco turned back and smiled, but it wasn't his usual smile, it was full of worry and the fear of being killed, she saw it many times in members of the order and Harry and Ron. The worry in his smile reflected in his eyes.

She knew...

...Maybe there wasn't hope of him returning to her...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

please review

dmhg.


	2. Lost without you

Disclaimer: own nothing, the song belongs to Delta Goodrem and whoever else, but not me and Harry and his friends belong to JK. Wonderful JK.

**Last time….**

**Lost Without You**

And he did Draco turned back and smiled, but it wasn't his usual smile, it was full of worry and the fear of being killed, she saw it many times in members of the order and Harry and Ron. The worry in his smile reflected in his eyes.

She knew...

...Maybe there wasn't hope of him returning to her...

Chapter 2

Hermione was rushed off her feet, casualties had been pouring in over the course of a week that the war had been going on. She had received news that Harry, Ron and Draco was safe, but that was a few days ago. Many of the wounded died after they came to the hospital wing, the dark side was stronger than ever and the light was finding it hard with the loss of many.

Draco...

She wondered how he was. She knew that there was a strong possibility he wasn't going to come back to her, just as there was the same chance that Harry and Ron wasn't coming back. But she had hope. She needed and wanted Draco back with her. She needed to be complete.

**_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side u  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what  
I'd do I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you..._**

Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to live with out Draco...she...she loved him. She knew she did and she knew he loved her.

**_How my ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind _**

Draco really was the only thing she thought about, on the job, off the job when she was on a break.

She never let her personal feelings come in the way of her work, she had lives to save. Even though the number of casualties was increasing each time someone opened the door to the infirmary.

**_Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say _**

Even though she knew as it stood at the moment the odds where against them, she had hope that they would win. Just as she had hope that they would come back alive and safe.

**_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what  
I'd do I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you _**

Hermione felt the cold air blow in to the infirmary as she was covering a patients face with a blanket. Another down. It was not just a patient, it was a friend. Antony Goldstine, a fellow student of hers from Hogwarts. He had been brought in, a day earlier suffering from a terrible curse and from fighting.

**_If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh _**

Antony didn't live much longer, he died a few minutes earlier that day.

The cold air blew in to the room, causing Hermione to look around the room, she just saw the doors to the infirmary open and a head of silver blond hair caught her eye...

**_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what  
I'd do I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day all I find is I'm lost without your love  
All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you_**

"Draco" she said as she ran to the doors...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

me and my cliff-hangers...

TO BE CONTINUED...SO STAY TUNED...


	3. Fields of gold

Disclaimer: don't own the song or the characters. So only the plot, really. The song is by Eva Cassidy and its called Fields of gold.

Chapter 3 – Fields of gold

**Ooh, **

**You'll remember me when the west wind moves, **

**Among the fields of barley.**

Hermione sat on the end of Draco's bed. She wore her best black robe and hat with a veil.

**You can tell the sun in his jealous sky, **

**When we walked in fields of gold.**

Ginny walked into the hospital wing, "Hermione, its time" she whispered. Hermione tore her gaze away from Draco and looked to her best friend. Her eyes were dark and her face pale.

**So she took her love for to gaze a while, **

**Among the fields of barley.**

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and stood up, she kissed his pale cheek "I need you with me" she whispered to him.

**In his arms she fell as her hair came down, **

**Among the fields of gold.**

She walked to Ginny who grabbed her hand to support her; together they walked out of the hospital wing, both looking back at the life less form of Draco Malfoy. Hermione's eyes lingered as long as possible on the love of her life.

**Will you stay with me? **

**Will you be my love among the fields of barley? **

**And you can tell the sun in its jealous sky, **

**When we walked in fields of gold.**

Hermione and Ginny left Hogwarts and descended on the grass of the grounds. They walked through the forbidden forest and into a clearing; many wizards and witches were dressed similarly to Hermione, all in their best black robes.

Harry and Ron and many face's she recognized greeted Hermione. Harry and Ron had been home since the war ended 2 months ago. She had been with and without Draco for 2 months. Draco was in the hospital wing, he had been since the day he was brought in, she had been with him every day, but he had never woken up, many healers had told her that he would in time. She had never lost hope.

**I never made promises lightly. **

**And there have been some that I've broken. **

**But I swear in the days still left, **

**We will walk in fields of gold. **

**We'll walk in fields of gold **

**Ooh.**

"Today we are here to say goodbye and thank you for the life of our beloved Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." The new minister of magic said, Arthur Weasley "But not just Albus, many friends and family members have lost their lives as a consequence of war" he continued looking at his own family. "We shall now begin the burial service" he said moving over to the priest who began calling our names of people who were going to be buried. Hermione looked along the plains of grass, shimmering in gold in the high summer sun and there she saw him. Draco stood in the middle of the field.

Draco saw her smiling and smiled back. Hermione's smile grew larger as she ran over to him, when she got to him; she threw her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could. He hugged her back just as tight.

**Many years have passed since those summer days, **

**Among the fields of barley.**

3 years later, Hermione and Draco were married in a small chapel in Hogsmeade. After Hermione and Draco were reunited on the day of the burial of the victims of the war Draco asked Hermione to marry him and she didn't waste time in saying yes.

**See the children run as the sun goes down, **

**As you lie in fields of gold.**

Hermione and Draco had 2 children, who each married and had children of their own. Both were pleased to have witnessed the growth of their great-grand children in the peaceful world that they helped re-build after they won the war.

**You'll remember me when the west wind moves, **

**Among the fields of barley. **

**You can tell the sun in his jealous sky, **

**When we walked in fields of gold. **

**When we walked in fields of gold. **

**When we walked in fields of gold. **

**Ooh.**

Both Hermione and Draco live full and enjoyable lives, with more love for each other than a group people would have in their lives put together. They both died peacefully in their sleep at the age of 91 together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, its over. Rushed? Yeah well I don't think so, I origionally just made this fic a one shot about Hermione's feelings about Draco going to war and to describe the love between the two.

But I decided to have another chapter in about Hermione finding out Draco was injurded or dead.

And this chapter, the final chapter was about after the war and how Draco and Hermione have a full and long life together.

Tell me what you think, so please review.

Dmhg


End file.
